


an un-blank page

by liasangria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comic, Dream Bubbles, God Tier, M/M, nothing saucier than the canon page outfit though, pageshipping, rated t because butts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liasangria/pseuds/liasangria
Summary: the universe is vast and allows for infinite possibilities, which is lucky for horuss, tavros, and jake, who otherwise may never have met.





	an un-blank page

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMissluluB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMissluluB/gifts).



> the ultimate rare triad for lulu! i hope you enjoy!

  
  
  
  



End file.
